Affection in an unloving world The Beginning
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime met each other in high school – who knew that they were destined to spend a lifetime together? Prequel to 'Affection in an Unloving World'


'**Affection in an Unloving World – The Beginning'**

**One-shot**

**Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime met each other in high school – who knew that they were destined to spend a lifetime together? Prequel to 'Affection in an Unloving World'**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ I know, I know, I'm supposed to update Undisclosed Desires instead of this, but I got an request from an friendly soul at 'BleachAsylum' and since I absolutely adored the idea, I just couldn't resist ^^_

_This is a prequel to 'Affection in an Unloving world' telling the story of how Ulquiorra and Orihime met before they chose to live together in 'Affection in an Unloving World'. I don't know how long it's gonna be yet, but I'll keep it as a one-shot… Just so I don't go crazy like at 'Be My Sacrifice' which started as a supposed one-shot and ended at 13 chapters xD_

_I hope all of you enjoy reading this, and the fic is dedicated to 'Poisen Flower' since she was the one to request it x)_

_

* * *

_

"Ulquiorra… Can you still remember how we met?"

She was sitting down at their dark couch - her hair cascading along the soft curves of her face, her hands placed neatly in her lap, and her mild gray eyes lingering at Ulquiorra's green ones.

Even though he was currently standing in front of the couch, hovering over her smaller frame, she could only be happy in his presence. Where others would feel intimidated by the strong green color, she felt loved and respected.

When she didn't get an answer at first, but still noticed the slight change in the deep cores of his eyes, she gently took his hand and motioned for him to sit down beside her.

"It feels like we've known each other for a life time now…"

Ulquiorra placed himself beside her, and even though his laptop was still emitting a soft glow from the dark corner at his desk, he didn't look in that direction even once. It was clear to her, that he granted her his full attention.

While still holding his hand in her smaller one, she smiled softly to herself – her gray eyes lowering to the floor for a second.

"How old was I… when we met… 15?"

Ulquiorra shook his head quickly, and she immediately turned her eyes towards him.

"16."

16… Had she really been so young? Even though it felt like they had known each other for a life time, it still felt like it was yesterday they had walked down the long corridors at school and bumped into each other during every lunch break.

She sort of missed those times… Not because Ulquiorra had changed, no, he was still the same; she just missed so many things from her school time. How her school uniform had felt, how a meal during lunch tasted, the bond she had shared with her classmates… and of course, how she had developed her first feelings towards the father to her daughter.

She felt how Ulquiorra lightly squeezed her hand, and the light tickling feeling of his breath at her bared neck right before he spoke; "You still have the same scent and taste… Like the first time we seriously talked to each other"

-------Flashback----------

"Wha-what are you saying?"

Ulquiorra's strong green eyes studied the smaller girl's features, as she, almost protectively, pressed her back to the wall behind her.

Even though she seemed like a normal girl from the first impression; wearing the schools official uniform and an English textbook pressed towards her chest, Ulquiorra had already noticed the subtle change in her appearance.

Instead of her usual bright smile and lively gray eyes, she seemed to have… faded… lost some of her shine?

It bothered him.

"I asked; What's wrong? It seems like you've been crying."

His eyes followed her every movement intensely and especially how she turned her eyes to the floor, once his words reached her.

For a long time silence was evident between them – only the soft, almost non existing sound of Orihime's breathing could be heard.

When she didn't break the silence, he moved closer to her – his head gently tilting to the side while his eyes lingered at her eyes and cheeks. She had been crying…. He was sure of it.

"You shouldn't be crying."

_Because you're much more beautiful when you smile…_

He noticed how her head sunk even further and how new tears slowly formed in the corner of her gray eyes.

The sight that was being presented to him hurt 1000 times more than any knife could have done… and when she lifted her gray eyes to him, tears finally rolling down her cheeks, he could only react out of instinct.

He embraced her.

The moment his arms locked around her smaller form, and the English textbook she had been carrying hit the floor with a small 'thumb', her sobbing filled his ears.

She shook lightly in his arms, and even though he didn't say anymore, or insist on hearing her out, she began to talk on her own accord – her voice shaking slightly with every word.

"H-he, t-told me… t-that i-it just didn't wo-work… anymore."

Even though Orihime hadn't said much, he already knew who she was talking about - Ichigo.

Ulquiorra didn't like to pry, but even so he knew that Orihime and Ichigo had been together for quite some time now… And that despite the fact that it seemed like more of a friendship than a serious relationship.

He kept silent for a while, only occasionally running his fingers calmingly through her long orange hair – her sobbing had weakened, and she didn't shake anymore.

Instead, he heard the small sound of her voice against his chest again; "However, I can understand him… I know that there are several women out there who are both prettier and more intelligent than I am…"

He listened silently, though he most of all felt like disproving her statement.

"It just… hurts… it really does… to be denied like that…"

Before he had the opportunity to say or do anything, the sharp sound of the school bell chose to cut through the air and Just a few seconds afterwards, the sound of busy footsteps could be heard as well – the next class was about to start.

A small laugh filled to the brim with nervousness, rolled across Orihime's lips as she gently tried to push him away.

"It-it's okay… Ulquiorra-san… I'm okay now… I'm sorry that I'm bothering you like this"

He wanted to comply with her request… to let her go and then just forget about the horrible feeling of seeing her cry…. However, he just couldn't do that.

Not yet.

Just as he was about to let her go and pull away, he moved forward again, and 'caught her' between himself and the wall – gently cupping her cheeks in the palm of his hands.

He could taste the salt from her tears, when he moved forward and pressed his lips to just below her eyes. Even though she did not say a word, he noticed how she suddenly held her breath… not moving one inch.

He wanted to erase those terrible tears that symbolized her heartache…

Before she had the opportunity to say or do more, he finally released her from his arms and left down the hallway he had come from.

After all, he didn't have any more to do or tell her… or… so he thought.

* * *

"I remember that I felt very confused after you did that…"

Ulquiorra gazed calmly at Orihime as her cheek gradually turned a light shade of pink. He was surprised that she could still feel embarrassed because of it, after such a long time…

Placing a small kiss at the bare spot between her neck and collarbone, he listened intensely to her following words;

"It actually helped me."

She laughed softly.

"I thought more about your actions than the fact that Kurosaki-Kun had just broken up with me…"

Without saying anything, he moved his hands up to her shoulder blades where he gently began to massage the areas – immediately earning a small content sigh from Orihime's lips.

"I remember how you waited for me at the school gate… and how you took me to the nearest playground just to make me smile"

He moved his lips up to her neck again – placing small kisses at every inch of skin he could get into contact with.

First when he began to kiss dangerously low at her collarbone, just as low as the top she was wearing allowed, Orihime reacted. She placed her arms neatly behind the back of his head, pulling him down into a quick kiss, before leaning back into the soft fabric of the couch – Making Ulquiorra hover over her smaller frame.

Ulquiorra gazed down at her for a while before finally deciding to say what was on his mind;

"But it did make you smile…"

She nodded softly – suddenly turning her face to the side as if she was trying to look away from his piercing green eyes.

A smile quickly adorned her lips followed up by a light pink color to her cheeks.

"Yes… it made me very happy…"

-----------Flashback-----------

"Higher, higher, higher!"

She laughed softly when Ulquiorra gave the swing another hard push – making the wind caress every inch of her being and hit against her face.

It felt like he had seen right through her… like an open book… and even though he didn't say much during their visit at the playground, his mere presence was enough to calm her down.

"I really appreciate that you're doing this for me…"

She softly muttered while she still felt the light tug in the swing whenever Ulquiorra would give it another push.

"But… don't you have more important things to do?"

The answer came immediately.

"I don't, this is the most important thing I have to do right now."

She didn't quite understand.

"This?"

"To make you smile genuinely again."

* * *

Orihime smiled happily, while staring up into the deep green eyes that never seemed to change.

"You followed me home after that."

She clearly remembered how laid back their conversation had been, and how Ulquiorra had allowed her to just babble about anything she liked. It made her laugh softly as she carefully caressed his neck with her fingertips.

"You were such a gentleman."

She noticed how he paused for a moment, just to sit up and urgently remove the big green sweatshirt he had been wearing. Another small laugh rolled across her lips when she was met with a reproachful glance.

"Sorry, you've always been a gentleman."

Without any kind of reaction, Ulquiorra bent down towards her until he got into contact with her collarbone.

She shivered lightly when she felt his teeth at her shoulder – apparently he was trying to pull down the straps on her top only using his mouth. The reason for this became evident, when she instead felt his free hands at her thighs – the tip of his nails digging lightly into the sensitive area.

She breathed deeply - her face gradually turning more and more flustered.

"We spent more and more… time together."

She continued.

"You usually sat down and ate lunch with me whenever you had the time to do so…"

When she felt how Ulquiorra began to grow more and more aggressive, she whispered half-heartedly; "Shouldn't we wait?"

It wasn't because she didn't want to… But because she knew that their little daughter, now 3 years old, was sleeping soundly in their bedroom. Usually they had to wait with anything sexual until she was in the day care.

She automatically arched her back from his touch, and all following words were muffled by a sudden kiss to her lips.

His silence was gradually making her worry… and even though his facial expression still seemed unaffected, it was clear to her that he was thinking about something.

While lovingly running her fingers through his black hair, she found the courage to ask; "What's on your mind?"

At first she didn't get a reply – instead Ulquiorra only seemed to continue removing as much of her clothing as he could allow.

The cold air in their apartment created Goosebumps on her delicate skin, as she was lying on the couch only wearing her underwear and the remnants of a sock dangling on her right foot.

First then, did Ulquiorra speak;

"Doesn't this remind you of something… from our school time?"

She blinked her gray eyes in confusion.

"'This'?"

Before she had the opportunity to think about his question too much, she gasped in surprise when both of his hands firmly closed around her thighs, and she was lifted from the couch.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

She managed to ask right before she was carried from the couch and to the kitchen, where she quickly felt the cold surface of their dinner table against her back.

She lifted her upper body to see what was going on, but was carefully forced back once she felt his hands squeeze around her thighs and his frame bending over her.

Suddenly… she realized what he was talking about and her face turned dangerously red.

--------Flashback--------

Instead of babbling about the first thing that came to her mind, she was left breathless and without any words to say.

He had stolen the breath from her lungs.

The only word that had a habit of leaving her lips was his name – presented in small intakes of breath, and whenever he touched an area that she specially liked.

She was simply too embarrassed to say with direct words what she liked and what she didn't like… so instead her body spoke for her – and that, even though she was a bit nervous in the current situation.

She mumbled more inaudible words once she felt how the hands at her legs moved from her knees and up to her thighs. He had surprisingly cold hands – forcing shivers to run down her spine.

Swallowing a good amount of air, she finally found the courage and will to speak up;

"W-we aren't supposed to do this… not here."

And by 'not here' she meant in an unused classroom, with her sitting on top of the teacher's pulpit and while the sun was shining merrily through the huge windows. Thank god! The classroom was at the second floor where no one could just walk by and discover them.

"It bothers you?"

She nodded immediately while feeling how his grip at her thighs slackened just a bit.

"It does."

She gasped again when he suddenly, instead of releasing her, only pulled her closer and began to place small kisses at her neck, jaw, and cheeks. She was still fully dressed, but the mere impact of the situation made it feel like she was naked already - While the fact that the schools uniform contained a skirt didn't exactly help the feeling of nakedness either… It had a habit of exposing too much of her thighs in the current position.

"So you want me to stop?"

She diverted her gaze from him. No… she didn't want him to stop… but it still felt weird that her first time was destined to happen on top of the teacher's pulpit... And she felt terribly embarrassed… so what would happen once her clothes came off as well? Would she die of shame?

"No, I don't want you to stop… but…"

"But?"

Her gaze returned to him, when she felt the cold sensation of his fingertips unbuttoning her shirt.

"Do you… have to open it?"

A stupid question… but, the words left her mouth before she had the opportunity to change them.

The answer came immediately, though his tone was soft; "Otherwise it's just gonna get in the way."

As if he could sense her nervousness, he only opened the buttons but left the shirt on. It revealed her bra and a good amount of curves, but still left her a bit more comfortable compared to if the whole shirt had been removed…

He was calm and collected in all of his actions; as if he had planned the whole thing before hand and knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

She leaned back with the subtle movement of his hand on her thigh – ultimately resulting in her lying flat on the tables' hard surface.

A moan tore from her throat when one of Ulquiorra's cold hands found their way to her stomach and the other one paused dangerously high on her inner thigh.

"I want you to look at me."

She lifted her head just a bit by his request – a confused expression in her deep gray eyes.

"I-I can't do that?" She quickly exclaimed. "The-then I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"

Ulquiorra, seemingly a lot calmer in the current situation, simply placed both of his hands around her waist and forced her to sit up with him again.

She was met by the familiar green color of his eyes, and the feeling of his lips against her own.

For a moment she wanted to close her eyes… but the insisting gaze from the other, made her keep them open.

Ulquiorra took it slow, and first when both of them were ready did they take it further.

Orihime would ever since then have a hard time concentrating in that particular classroom…

* * *

"Mum… Dad…?"

Orihime opened her eyes immediately when the familiar sound of their daughter's voice rang in her head.

_Now of all times!_

She felt like killing herself from embarrassment and that, even though she was still dressed in her underwear.

"Amy… Please go to bed again."

She muttered softly, while turning her head to the side, so she was able to see their daughter. Even though she knew that Amy, 3 years old, couldn't understand the current situation, it still felt like the piercing green eyes she had inherited from Ulquiorra could understand a lot! More than what they initially expressed.

Orihime tried to sit up so she could get down from the kitchen table, while Ulquiorra seemed to consider the possibility of continuing their 'act' … if just for a bit… That was, until Amy began to approach them.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and his hands left Orihime's thighs. He directed his attention to Amy.

"Come, we'll go to bed."

Ulquiorra picked Amy up with the greatest of ease, while using his free hand to help Orihime get down from the kitchen table.

Even though she tried to hide it, she was still pretty flustered and embarrassed from the situation. What were they gonna do if Amy caught them when she got older? Who was gonna explain to her about 'the flowers and the bees'?

She automatically covered her chest area once she followed Ulquiorra to their bedroom.

If she stared long enough at his back, as he carried their daughter to bed again… it felt like they were still teenagers in love. It felt like they were still foolish at some points, and that they still had a lot to learn about life and about loving each other.

However, she was more than prepared to go down that bumpy road if it meant being with him… She completed him, inside out, and that was something no one else would ever be able to do.

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for reading ^^ I hope all of you enjoyed reading this and all reviews are appreciated_


End file.
